Big Monster Gomera Murder Case
|- | colspan="2" style="color: #ffffff; vertical-align:middle; font-size: small; "|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Nazo |- !Closing song: |Hikari to Kage no Roman |- | colspan="2" style="color: #ffffff; vertical-align:middle; font-size: small; "|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« A Ghost Ship Murder Case |- !Next episode: |The Third Fingerprint Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Lights, Camera, Murder! Conan and the Detective Boys visit the film set of their favorite monster, Gomera, and stumble onto a real-life murder! The most puzzling aspect of the case is the prime suspect: Gomera! The kids must uncover the truth behind the grizzly killing before the death toll rises higher! |} |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' « Hide spoilersThe killer is Shugo Matsui. Matsui had made the footprints in advance, putting the paint there and making it seem Adachi did. He had used only Gomera's feet, since there was no tail mark on the floor. He then took off the suit at the stairs, ran into a storage room downstairs and threw the costume out the window on fire. Adachi and Tomomi lied to cover up for him. The wound on his leg was faked at first, using studio blood. After the murder incident, he stabbed his own leg with a separate knife and hid it in the props box. To hide the sign of sweat, he changed shirts, which also had a spill of juice from Ayumi who spilled it on his shirt earlier. *'Motive' The news that Matsui was tired of playing Gomera and wanted to move onto other roles was a rumor spread by Kamei. Matsui was unaware of the rumor until he found out himself. Not wanting the final Gomera movie to be made, he killed Kamei. Remastered version A remastered version of the episode aired on January 9, 2010. Trivia *This is the first time that Conan uses Agasa for his deduction show. Agasa sometimes forgets to match his mouth with Conan's talking, and also sometimes talks over Conan, traits that he sometimes still does when Conan uses him for a deduction. Conan also almost gets caught by the Detective Boys, shooing them off when they ask why he is talking into a bowtie. *This is also the first anime episode in which Conan wears casual clothes instead of his traditional suit-like outfits. *"Gomera" is a reference to Toho's Gozilla Kaiju franchise. The fairy that calms Gomera's rage is a reference to the twin fairies from Toho's Mothra series, in which Mothra becomes enraged whenever the fairies are threatened and only the fairies can calm Mothra. *Another kaiju that possibly used as model is Gamera which has similar name and long lower canine. The name "Gomera" comes from replacing the "Ga" katakana in "Gamera" (ガ) with the "Go" katakana from Godzilla's Japanese name "Gojira" (ゴ) and both monster's names end in "ra" (ラ), thus making "Gomera" a portmanteau. *This is the first meeting between Megure and Agasa. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 3